


Baby, Show Me What You Got

by SeunnieLove



Series: Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jackson Wang, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove
Summary: Jinyoung’s busy. Jackson just wants attention.Or when Jackson agrees to a bet, and ends up begging for Jinyoung’s cock. 🤭NOTE 12/12/2020: UPDATED VERSION. The smut part was revised, so if you have already read this before, feel free to read it again (I swear it's somewhat readable this time hahahahaha). Same plot tho. But it barely has plot anyway so... (LMAO this is just PORN)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243
Collections: JinSon (Top Park Jinyoung x Bot Jackson Wang)





	Baby, Show Me What You Got

**Author's Note:**

> Age:
> 
> Jinyoung is 26  
> Jackson is 21

Jinyoung was on the phone with Jaebeom when it all happened. They were trying to figure out which company should be approved next for their project when Jackson barged in, glaring at him by the door.

He let out a frustrated sigh. And he just told Yugyeom not to let the kid in when he drops by.

“Why are you ignoring me,” Jackson asked.

He was still in his uniform. So it means, either he just finished his class, which he doubts, or skipped the rest and went there.

He was about to respond when he heard a booming laugh from the other line.

“Is that Jackson? Oh my god it is,” he heard him say, before he was laughing again.

Jinyoung hissed and immediately cut the call. He could not deal with two idiots at the same time. He turned off his phone when Jaebeom tried calling again, and focused his attention back to Jackson, thinking of ways to send him off. He has too many things to do to deal with him right now.

“How did you get past Yugyeom? What did you bribe him this time,” he asked, as an exasperated sight left his mouth. 

He was also curious as to how he always gets past Yugyeom, even without his permission.

“Bambam,” he deadpanned, then he crossed his arms on his chest.

Of fucking course, Jinyoung snorted. Why did he even have to ask?

Yugyeom will always have a soft spat for BamBam. Those two are inseparable.

He has to talk to him about it later on. He can be too obvious sometimes. And he can’t always have troublemakers pestering him at work every time he gets to fuck.

“Why are you ignoring me,” Jackson asked again, after getting no response.

He can tell that he was already starting to get annoyed with him, but he couldn’t figure out where all this is coming from.

“I’m not ignoring you, Seunnah. Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now,” he asked, trying to divert his attention.

But Jackson just glared at him harder.

“No. You’re not answering my calls, you’re not responding to my texts, you didn’t even come home last night,” he fumed.

“Are you cheating on me?”

Okay…What the hell? Where the fuck did that came from?

Jinyoung scoffed in disbelief. Why is he not surprised at all of this?

Rather, it had actually made him more amused at the situation.

“What made you think I’m cheating?”

Jackson was silent for a while, then he lowered his head and glared at the floor.

“Jaebeom hyung told me you’re meeting a woman here everyday,” he mumbled.

He could almost see the pout on his lips just from the tone of his voice.

“And you haven’t touched me for almost a month now,” he added, babbling out the words incoherently.

But he heard it anyway.

A small smirk appeared on his face. He was so taken aback that he almost thought he heard it differently. But as he watch a faint blush creep up to his cheeks, he knew he heard it right.

He leaned back on his chair and tugged on his tie, mouth twitching upwards as he watched Jackson’s eyes immediately follow through.

It’s just so easy to tease him sometimes.

“So you came here just to get fucked,” he asked, eyes darkening at the way his face flushed harder from embarrassment.

So fucking pretty.

“Hell no, asshole. Who said I need you to get off,” he huffed, then looked away.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at the attitude.

“I just need to know so I can pack up my things and leave,” he spat, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

Ahh so that was it.

He shook his head and sighed. He really needs to knock some sense to Jaebeom’s mind, tell him to stop teasing the kid for things like that.

Jinyoung stared at him, unamused. Their relationship had always been like this. Jackson always being insecure about his worth to him, always trying to make everything seem like a mere joke.

He didn’t like it, but it was really not his fault.

It was normal, since he has been with Mark (Jackson’s older brother) for a really long time until they decided to break up. So sometimes, he couldn’t help but to wonder if he was really serious about him, he knows that.

But what’s worse, is that they’re not even supposed to be in this relationship.

Jinyoung was only supposed to give him a space to live in while he’s studying, nothing else. How they ended up like this, he doesn’t know. Until now, he still couldn’t figure out how he’d explain it to Mark that he’s fucking his younger brother—who is also, five years younger than him.

He looked at Jackson and noticed his trembling hands. Here he is acting so nonchalant about the whole thing, yet at the same time, he was also always the one who’d break down in the end each time they fight.

It’s all messed up, he knows.

But he’d rather deal with an angry Mark than give him up.

“Then show me,” he demanded, upset at the situation.

Jackson flinched at the tone, confused at the sudden change of behavior. He rarely sees him this mad, so he’s a little frightened.

“W-what do you mean,” he stuttered.

“If you can cum without my help, I’ll come home tonight and you can do whatever you want”

He watched the blood drain from his face, as realization comes in. He was about to speak again, ready to refuse the offer, when he cut him out.

“You can’t do it?”

That was all it takes for Jackson to snap.

“Of fucking course not, you ass."

Jinyoung smirked. Exactly what he wanted to hear.

He watched as Jackson walked over to the couch.

“If you touch me, you lose. Do you understand?”

Jinyoung snorted, enjoying everything. Let’s see who’d cave in in the end.

“Sure, baby”

Jackson felt a shiver ran down his spine, his body immediately reacting to his voice.

It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. He was only supposed to ask Jinyoung whether he could stay or not. Then he’d leave. How he ended up under his trap, he wasn’t sure. But his dumb self had already agreed to it. He can’t just take it back now. It’s ridiculous, he knows that, but fuck it, leave it to his pride to fall for the same trap.

The man knows him too much.

He just hopes that he could actually do it without being too embarrassed.

He sat down on the couch and fumbled on the buttons of his shirt. Even without looking, he can still feel the man’s eyes on him. He felt his cheeks burn from the thought. He couldn’t even look at him. If he does that, he wouldn’t be able to act cool with all this shit. He probably looks stupid right now, but he doesn’t care. He just have to do it fast and it’s done.

Leaning on the couch, Jackson spread his legs apart and palmed his hardening cock. He bit back a lump on his throat. It’s been a while since he did this to himself, so he’s a little nervous.

But the thought of Jinyoung watching him turns him on.

So. Fucking. Much.

He wanted to peek a glance at him, just to see his reaction. But he’s afraid that if he does that, he would just end up begging for his cock. So he forced himself not to look up, and instead focused on what he was told to do.

He flinched when he heard his deep voice come up.

“What’s wrong, Seunnah? Why don’t you look at me?”

Jackson immediately felt his cock hardening from it, biting his lip to stop a moan from slipping out.

Only his voice and he’s already this hard. What more if he touches him?

Gathering up confidence, he tried looking up, peeking a glance at him.

That was really really dumb.

But he never thinks straight when it comes to him anyway, so what can he do?

He shuddered at the look on his eyes, whimpering at the thought of those cold eyes staring him down to submission.

Sure, the man is hot. But he’s so much hotter like this. The carnal desire in his eyes making him want to just go there and ride his cock.

God. How did he find the courage to tell him not to touch, when he’s the one craving for it for almost a month now?

He forced himself to calm down, hands stroking faster as he focused his mind on cumming. He did this for a while, only to end up groaning frustratedly because it wasn’t enough.

“Why don’t you use your fingers, baby,” he heard Jinyoung say.

It only made him more frustrated.

“Shut up. Why are you even talking to me? You’re not supposed to talk,” he snapped, actually mad at himself for reacting to whatever he says.

How can he do it by himself when he keeps on tempting him to come over and suck his cock?

He ignored him and instead put two fingers in his mouth.

Then he looked up at him, and slowly sucked on them.

Jinyoung just smirked at him in return, clearly enjoying the show.

It only urged him to please him more.

He lapped at his fingers, tongue darting out to lick them, as he watched Jinyoung’s eyes turn a shade darker from lust.

_Fuck, why don’t you just come over and touch me, you asshole._

Then he went on and started pushing one finger in. He moaned from the burn, back arching as he pushed it further inside. His other hand found its way up to his chest, lightly pinching the hard buds that’re begging to be touched.

It didn’t take long until he was shivering from pleasure, panting hard on the couch.

But it still wasn’t enough. His fingers not long enough to reach one particular spot.

He choked back a sob, frustrated at not being able to cum.

“What’s wrong, baby,” he heard Jinyoung ask.

He’s pretty sure he was smirking now, he can hear it from his voice. And he can’t take how cruel it is. Because he knows exactly what’s wrong, but he keeps on being a total ass about it.

“S-shut up,” he glared, as tears welled up on his eyes.

Only to hear himself whimpering in need the moment he got up, and walk over to where he is. He hates how his body craves for his touch.

With one arm placed on the back of the couch, Jinyoung leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He couldn’t help but to tremble from pleasure, moaning messily as he let the man suck on his tongue. He was almost gasping for air the moment he was done.

“You did a good job, baby,” he heard him whisper, as he began dropping kisses on his neck.

“So good for me”

Jinyoung watched Jackson’s eyes get dazed for a moment. His lips were now swollen from getting kissed so hard. Fuck, just how good will those lips look stretched out sucking his cock.

“Daddyyy,” he whimpered, after he stopped touching him.

His cock twitched painfully at the sight.

Raising his hand on his cheek, he wiped away the tears that fell down.

“What do you want, baby?”

Jackson immediately leaned on his touch, then looked at him with needy eyes.

It only made him want to mess him more.

“Want your cock, daddy,” he mumbled, arms wrapping around his neck, as he straddled him on his lap.

Jinyoung chuckled, but he let him be.

“But you said you’re going to cum on your own,” he smirked, watching him get more and more frustrated by the minute.

The kid is the exact definition of sin. With those big brown eyes blasted with lust, no one could ever deny him of what he wants.

“No,” he whined, as he began dropping light kisses on his neck.

“Not enough”

Jinyoung wrapped an arm around his waist, then pulled his hair back to kiss him again.

Jackson just let him do whatever he wants. By that time, he was no longer coherent enough to think straight.

His back arched when he felt a finger prying up his hole. He immediately pushed his hips back, wanting it inside, but Jinyoung stopped him.

“Shh. Settle down, baby. Be a good boy for me, yeah?”

He just mumbled a silent ‘okay,’ before leaning down his head on Jinyoung’s neck.

By the time he gets the third finger in, he was already panting hard, desperate for the man’s cock. His cock is leaking hard, and his hole is begging to be fucked. So he looked at Jinyoung desperately, and pleaded him to get on with it.

“Jinyoung, please,” he begged. He could never cum like this.

Jinyoung just gave him a peck on his lips.

Then he held his hand and placed it on his bulge.

Jackson traced it from his trousers. It was so hard.

Then he felt Jinyoung’s lips on his ear, sucking on his lobe.

“Then let me see you ride my cock, princess”

Jackson almost felt like cumming right there and then. But he held it in. Fuck this man for making him so needy like this.

He held Jinyoung’s cock on his hand, stroking it slowly, and watched as another dribble leaks out. Without realizing, he found himself dropping down on his knees, licking its trail on his cock.

Jinyoung always tastes so good.

It was immediately followed by a soft groan, as the man threaded his fingers on his locks. He looked up, and found him staring down at him with eyes dark from lust.

He shivered from the look.

He started sucking on its head, tongue lapping at the slit, where the precum is leaking out. Then he slowly sucked deeper, taking him down on his throat.

“Fucking good, baby. Yes, fuck you look so pretty like this,” he heard Jinyoung groan from above him.

He did it for a while, until Jinyoung grabbed him by his arm, pulling him back to his lap.

“Come on, princess,” he whispered, as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Then he wrapped one hand around his waist and licked his swollen lips.

“Show daddy how much you love riding his cock”

That was everything Jackson needed to hear to lose it all.

Lining up Jinyoung’s cock on his hole, he pushed himself down.

His breath hitched for a moment, as he took every inch in. But it didn’t take long until he was riding him up and down.

He felt so fucking full.

He threw his head back, moaning, as he let himself get filled up.

“Daddy, daddy,” he panted.

“Please, harder,” he cried, wanting more.

He only heard a low growl in return, then he was suddenly being hoisted up, and slammed down on the table in front of the couch.

“Fuck, Seunnah, don’t do this to me baobei,” Jinyoung whispered, voice so deep that he even had to bit his lip to stop a lewd moan from coming out.

He just pulled him down by his neck, and kissed him hard.

“Just shut up and fuck me, asshole”

Jinyoung chuckled at that.

He spread his legs apart, and pinned both of his wrists above his head. Then he licked his lips as he looked down at him from above.

Jackson couldn’t help but to cave in at the sight. It was so fucking hot, and it made his hole twitch even harder from need.

Jinyoung lined up his cock on his hole, and went back on fucking him. Deeper and rougher this time.

It didn’t take long until he felt Jackson clenching up on him, ready to cum.

He fucking looks so pretty like this, legs spread apart, as he panted heavily below him.

His hands began wandering, from his face, then down to his stomach. He leaned down and whispered on his ear.

“Let’s make babies, baobei, do you want babies,” he asked, smirking at the way Jackson clenched hard at every word.

Then he picked up his pace, thrusting repeatedly at his sweet spot.

Jackson trembled, mumbling incoherently under him.

He just looked at him intently, loving the way his eyes had rolled back from pleasure.

“Cum for me, princess”

That was all it takes until he was cumming hard under him.

Jinyoung smiled, proud at him for behaving so nicely.

He caressed his cheek with his thumb.

He still couldn’t understand why he gets jealous sometimes.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you can stay with me for as long as you want? Do I have to tell you that over and over again,” he whispered and pecked him on his lips.

Jackson just blinked at him blearily, mind still hazy from his orgasm. Then he spread his arms wide, waiting to get picked up.

Jinyoung chuckled. He lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s go home, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a oneshot! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Love lots! 🥰😘


End file.
